I Am Afraid
by chriscolfers
Summary: Drabble. Blaine has to sing a very angsty, and personal, song at Sectionals. Everything is going well, until Blaine finds out his father was in the audience. Blangsty goodness with some extra Klaine.


Blaine still couldn't believe that he had to sing _this_ song, out of all of the members in the glee club. He also couldn't believe that _Kurt_ had suggested his name during practice to sing this song.

—

_"Blaine, this could help you deal your feelings towards your parents." He said, once everyone had left the room. Kurt had good intentions, there was no denying it. But Blaine couldn't help but feel a little hurt._

_Yeah, his parents ignored him a little too much. And, sure, it was kind of agonising for him to keep up some sort of conversation with them; unless one of them want to dump all their problems on him. But if he sang it, the members of the glee club would get suspicious._

_Along with the fact that his real emotion could make the performance too emotional, making it a little uncomfortable for the judges._

_Blaine shook his head, unhappy that he had to sing this. "Kurt, you don't understand-" _

_"I don't, I know. But this really could help." He said, taking Blaine's hand in his. "You're so good when it comes to dealing with situations through song. This could be another of those moments."_

—

So, Blaine agreed. He couldn't say no to Kurt, it was something that was impossible for him to do. But, here he was; backstage at Sectionals, and about to perform a song that hit close to home. He took a deep breath, as someone announced that it was time for the New Directions to sing their piece.

He stepped out onto the stage, hands trembling a little as he cleared his throat, waiting for the music to begin. He was all alone on the stage, a bright spotlight on him. This made him feel very uneasy, and he wished that Mr. Schuester had started with everyone on the stage.

But, he was by himself. Not an unfamiliar feeling, but it was still a little scary.

Blaine pushed the fears aside, as the opening bars of the music came on. He took a deep breath before starting with a soft voice.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did.  
I will not let myself,_  
_cause my heart so much misery._  
_I will not break the way you did,_  
_you fell so hard._  
_I've learned the hard way,_  
_to never let it get that far._

He saw the song as a way of telling his father that he wouldn't turn out to be life him when he grew up. He'd treat his children with respect. He wouldn't look down on them for their flaws; he'd help bring out the best in them. Nurture them, the way that fathers should.

Too bad that he wouldn't be able to watch him sing. But he never did, anyways. What difference did it make? Blaine's voice got a little louder, the emotion clear on his face.

_Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk.  
Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt._  
_Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me._  
_Because of you, I am afraid._

He scanned the audience, seeing the caring faces of adults and a few parents from people of the glee club. He saw Kurt's father, smiling with what could've been a proud look, unless Blaine had been mistaken.

_I watched you die,  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep._  
_I was so young,_  
_you should have known better than to lean on me._  
_You never thought of anyone else,_  
_you just saw your pain_  
_And now I cry in the middle of the night,_  
_for the same damn thing._

_Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk._  
_Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt._

The glee club walked onto the stage, harmonising behind him with oohs and ahhs, sounding amazing. Blaine belted out the last chorus, putting in as much effort as he could give.

_Because of you, I try my hardest just to forget everything.  
Because of you, I don't know how to let anyone else in._  
_Because of you, I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty._  
_Because of you, I am afraid._

His voice returned to a more softer sound, as it had in the beginning. Blaine couldn't believe that he actually felt… calm. Almost at home. Like, the stage was his home.

_Because of you,  
because of you._

He ended, before extending a hand to the choir behind him. "Ladies and gentlemen, the New Directions!"

—

They won Sectionals, which wasn't too much of a surprise. Everyone congratulated him on his solo; including Kurt, who pinned him against the wall when they made it off stage, ignoring the looks from people as they kissed.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered, stroking Blaine's cheek, feeling a strong sense of pride. He took his hand, and they followed after the glee club, sharing small smiles with one another. "So, did it make you feel… better?"

Blaine gave an eager nod, feeling like a weight had been taken off his shoulders. "I do, actually." He smiled, his grip tightening on Kurt's hand. "It's like I got everything off my chest." He said, and they headed out the back door, over to their bus. When, suddenly, a voice called after them.

"You didn't tell me you were involved with singing."

The boy turned around, startled to see his father walking over to him. His usual stern face was there, crossing his arms. Blaine was shocked; having no idea why his father was there. "D-dad? What are you doing here?"

"I was here because I was looking to talk business with the owner of Breadstix. Apparently, they support the arts, so I have to get on their good side." Mr. Anderson said, looking around for a minute.

Blaine felt sick, knowing that his father wouldn't have probably come for him. But, no, a business partner? He'd rather go to something, involving his son, for someone else. It hurt him more than any slap could.

His father returned his eyes to Blaine, before lowering his voice. "Care to tell me what that song was about?" He asked, glaring at him, as some of the students watched on at the sight. "Or _who?_"

Blaine's eyes went wide, unlatching his hands from Kurt, feeling bubbles of anxiety brewing inside of him. "What do you mean?" He asked, trying to sound confused, but his eyes gave it away.

"_Blaine, we need to get going!_" Mr. Schuester called out from where everyone had gathered around the bus.

Kurt decided to act on impulse, and grabbed Blaine's hand again, dragging him away from his father. "If you excuse us, we need to get going." He snapped, giving the man an icy look, as Blaine stared at him with his mouth open.

"Don't think you're getting out of this conversation now, Blaine Anderson." His father raised his voice, before storming off.

Blaine rushed into the bus, ignoring people who asked how he was feeling. He heard Kurt run after him as he made his way to the back of the bus, slotting into a seat and diving his head into his hands. He really didn't want to cry in front of Kurt.

"Do you want to stay at my house tonight?" Kurt was beside him in an instant, rubbing his back in circles. "I don't think you should go home."

Blaine nodded, looking up, before falling right into Kurt's arms. "Thank you." He mumbled between sniffles, trying hard not to let any tears fall down his cheek. Only a single tear escaped before he could stop it, and Kurt made a hushing noise, holding Blaine tight.


End file.
